guardians_of_the_pure_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katona Yuriie
Katona Yuriie is the present day Guardian Pluto , ''one of the 9 guardians of the Pure Galaxy. Yuriie is also the most famous mega-star to come out of Chazeera; and has travelled around the world on a world tour with her second album. Yuriie was the first of the Pure Galaxy Guardians to come into her powers, and was known for a time as' Guardian P'. Profile: Yuriie is a 18 year old high school girl in 21st century Chazeera, and in her last year at the prestiguous Teanoe Academy before University. She is also an international singing icon. Despite having gone on a world tour and spent an extra four months in London, England her grades are some of the best in the country. She is extremely dedicated to her studies, and finds them immensely enjoyable. She is quite serious and reserved most of the time and only tends to open up when among her friends, in particular Morako Hiryakee ; her best friend since childhood, who had convinced her to give her singing a shot. Appearance: Yuriie has long white-blonde hair that she keeps dyed bright colours; which have included orange, pink, green, blue, purple and red in the past, which she normally keeps in a long dutch braid. She has green eyes, and is exactly 6 foot tall. Biography: Pre-Awakening: Yurii was born on the 27th of July 1998 as the only child of '''Naruu' and''' Kanijio', who are both top scientists at Chazeera University . Yurri entered into Teanoe Academy as a day student at the age of 5, and continued her education there over the years. That being where she also met her best friend Morako Hiryakee who had been in the same class from entering the academy. Guardian P: In 2012, during a spring storm that Yuriie was caught in, she stumbled onto one of the first attacks by the Nightmare Galaxy and was moments from dying when her Guardian powers awoke, letting her escape. Over the following two years, she began to fight against the servants of the Nightmare Galaxy as the flocked to Chazeera. At first, she hadn't meant to and instead thought hat her memories of fighting evil in the night had merely been dreams until she got injured during a battle and woke up in her bed with the injury. It was when she was 14, only a few months after she first transformed into Guardian P, that Hiryakee convinced her to enter into the end of year Teanoe Academy exhibition with her singing; something she had done for her extra-curiculars but had been very shy about. It was from that exhibition that she was scouted and began her singing career with two number one albums in quick sucession. Yuriie managed to sucessfully defend the city of Chazeera for two years before it became clear that while the city was where the Nighmare Galaxy was focusing its attacks, it certainly wasn't the only place and not where they were based. Acknowledging this, Yuriie decided to go on a world tour, with her second album in order to track down some traces of the Nightmare Galaxy's base. Appearance as Guardian P: As Guardian P, Yuriie's hair reverts to its natural white-blonde which sits in a simple pony tail kept high on the head, though when she detransforms back into her civilian self it reverts to its original hairstyle and whatever colour it had been dyed. As Guardian P, She wears a long white dress, with long sleeves, with a silver breast-plate and guantlets over the top. She fights with a long white and silver-steel war scythe which is infused with light magic to ensure that it will never rust, break or shatter. Why 'Guardian P': Yuriie became known as Guardian P because of the faint glowing 'p'-like insignia that is on her forehead, and because of being repeatedly called a 'Guardian' by the servants of the Nightmare Galaxy; a reference that Yuriie doesn't understand. It was the press, who dubbed her Guardian P because of this. World Tour: In 2014, Yuriie went on an 18 month world tour, spanning over 100 countries, to support her second album "'Belief'''", but mainly to try and hunt down traces of the Nightmare Galaxy. Over her two years as Guardian P she had discovered how to transport over distances, and by the time she left on her tour could do it over great distances. Yuriie used this ability in order to track, and fight, the Nightmare Galaxy in many countries that 'Yuriie' herself was not in; thus allowing her secret identity to remain a secret. Before leaving on her world tour, Yuriie had managed to destroy one of the Nightmare Galaxies Generals; Phoeriton , and knew that with her leaving the country it would be left defenceless so she searched the knowledge passed to her from past Guardian Pluto's (that she accessed through her dreams) and discovered the stones eternal. Having awoken the stones; who were Maeikoi (Spirit of the Moon) and Horisoto (Warrior of the Sun), and entrusting them with the duty to awaken the other guardians, Yuriie left hoping that they would be ready for when the Nightmare Galaxy managed to sort themselves out after the destruction of Phoeriton and began attacking Chazeera again. During her world tour, Yurri fought many servants of the Nightmare Galaxy and destroyed them, and in doing so noted that she detested the thought of killing, and in trying to avoid it she found her true power came in the form of mercy and forgiveness, as she could heal the chaos in her enemies instead of having to destroy them. Her determination in not having to kill was strenghtened when having healed some servants of the Nightmare Galaxy in Brazil she realised they were normal people, from Earth and from outside the galaxy that had been enslaved by the evil of the Nightmare Galaxy. Yuriie spent 4 months writing and recording her third album in London, England; both to satisfy her 5 album contract with her label, and also because she suspected from energy readings that the Nightmare Galaxy had their base somewhere in Northern or Western Europe and so would use London as a base to search for it, but had little luck. Guardian Pluto: Realising that she was finding nothing in North Europe, and learning about the heavier influx of activity in Chazeera, Yuriie decided that it was time to return to Chazeera. In order to keep her identity a secret, she used her teleportation skills, and her illusion powers (that had developed over her two years trying to find the Nightmare Galaxy's base) so that it looked like she was still in London while she had teleported to Chazeera a week prior to when she officially returned to the country, only returning to London the morning of her flight so that she could officially enter Chazeera. Returning to Chazeera, she also returned to Teanoe Academy to attend her last year of High School, before she could enter University where she became met up with her best friend Miryakee (whom she had kept in contact with, but had not told her of her secret identity) and her new friends; Fuahen Aioree , Isheed Yineeya , Moyozoki Riessa and Kiarato Raeen (who attended Urisoko High School) and Usieta Kohenariki , Yisamito Shorikitoen and Mirakoe Maenito (who attended Chazeera University). As her third album debuted and rocketed in the world charts, Yuriie as Guardian P kept a low profile in the city, working and helping the other Guardians from the sidelines, and healing their enemies before they could be totally destroyed. She kept this low profile as she was unsure of their motives and identities as Guardians; it was only until she glimpsed the signs on their foreheads; which were normally kept covered by crowns and heard them talking about Maeikoi . Tracking their energy she found Maeikoi and Horisoto and made herself known to them; who in turn remembered her and announced her as Guardian Pluto; the last defence of the Pure Galaxy , and the becaon of mercy and forgiveness; hence her very stark white costume and appearance compared to the other guardians more colourful appearance. Soon after she began to more actively take part in the battles with the other guardians, but having spent so much time fighting on her own; and resenting that she had only just got to her full power while the others had been awokened with theirs two years previous, and resenting the fact that as her position as the last defence she wasn't the leader of the Guardians. Not ready to put herself under the purview of Guardian Earth (who was the rightful leader of the Guardians) she kept herself seperate until she decided that she couldn't stand the others more destructive tendencies towards the enemy and joined officially, though she refused to wear the silver tiara that was her right. Despite joining the Guardians officially, they didn't reveal their identities to each other, as Yuriie didn't trust them enough yet, and vice versa until one day when she was at Cafe Roger with Hiryakee and her friends, when it was attacked by a swarm of Nightmare Galaxy servants and she witnessed Hiryakee and the others transforming once all the civilians had either fled or been drained of all their energy. Realising that her best friend was also Guardian Mercury, she decided that it was foolish of her to be so secretive and transformed in front of them, quickly defeating and healing the servants with the help of her shocked comrades. There remained some tension within the Guardians for a while after the revealing of identities but as they fought the Nightmare Galaxy together, that tension eased and Yuriie became fast friends with all of them, with the exception of Shorikitoen, with whom there remained a slight animosty between the two. This animosity would eventually be eased after the discovery of the shared admiration between the two and they began dating. In the summer after Yuriie's last year at Teanoe Academy, they faced the Emperor Tan ruler of the Nightmare Galaxy and though Yuriie tried to heal and cleanse the darkness in him, she was eventually forced to destroy him in order to protect the Pure Galaxy. This action troubled her deeply as she greatly hated destroying anyone, even more than every other Guardian, but Maeikoi and Horisoto reassured her that she had done her duty and she should not be ashamed. After being reassured by the two stones eternal, Yuriie rejoined the other 8 guardians who were celebrating the end of the long war against the Nightmare Galaxy, and to Shorikitoen who was relieved to see that she wasn't as burdened as she had been previously. Later: Yuriie entered into Chazeera University, studying Astro-Physics while also continuing her successful singing career; which would make her one of the worlds famous artists. She would continue her singing career for many years while doing her masters and doctorship, only giving up that part of her life after her 9th album, and just before her marriage to Shorikitoen. The Galaxy would face further threats but none so serious as the Nightmare Galaxy, and would only need a couple of Guardians rather than all of them at once. After gaining her doctorship, and retiring from singing, Yuriie would take up a teaching position at the University. Relationships: Katona Naruu and Katona Kanijio: Yuriie is the only child of academics Naruu and Kanijio, who are greatly supportive of her singing career though they always remind her that her first focus must always be her school work. Her parents do not know of her secret identity as Yuriie tries really hard to keep them out of that part of her world. When Yuriie went on her world tour, her parents didn't go with her because of their work commitments though they visited her several times. Yuriie and her parents have a very loving and close relationship and she shares many qualities with her parents; including the white-blonde hair (that Yuriie normally keeps dyed, but her parents don't), and a seriousness and reserved nature that can make it hard for outsiders to get to know them. Kanijio and Naruu (much like their daughter) also have a passion for learning and science, and often bring home experiments and notes from the University. Morako Hiryakee: Yuriie first met Hiryakee on their first day of school when they both joined Teanoe Academy and were put into the same class, and have been best friends ever since. Unlike Yuriie, Hiryakee is more open with a bubbly personality, but can be quite serious about things; especially her desire to be a surgeon (a wish she has had since early childhood). Yuriie has always supported her closest friend in this passion, helping her and boosting her confidence when needed. Hiryakee was one of the few people at first who could draw Yuriie out of her reserved, and somewhat shy, shell; allowing her to enjoy life more. It was the pushing and confidence of Hiryakee that allowed Yuriie to show off her singing skills and start her singing career. Hiryakee has always remained one of Yuriies biggest fans in that regard. Yuriie did not tell Hiryakee of her status as Guardian P, not wishing to burdern her friend, but when she went on her world tour, Hiryakee did visit her twice (much to the joy of both girls), and they kept up conversation through letters, phonecalls, videomessaging and instant messaging. Upon her return to Chazeera, Yuriie and Hiryakee became best friends again, and through them Yuriie was first introduced to her other friends. Upon discovering Hiryakee's identity as Guardian Mercury, she revealed herself as the new Guardian Pluto, while this created some tension between Yuriie and the other Guardians, both Yuriie and Hiryakee were determined not to let it affect their friendship, and instead grew closer with the knowledge that they were the last and first defence of the galaxy respectively; and the relief that there were no new secrets between them. Maeikoi and Horisoto: Yuriie is quite close to the two stones eternal, as she was the one who woke them and gave them the duty to wake the other Guardians and train them to fight against the Nightmare Galaxy. Unlike many others, she takes their criticism and opinions to heart as wisdom, rather than ignoring them. However some tension was created when she discovered upon her return to Chazeera that they had woken all the other Guardians to their full forms, but had left her floundering, believing that they could have woken her powers properly in the two weeks between her waking them and her leaving the country. This tension abated over time as she grew to appreciate their advice and in time she forgave them for their oversight, despite the many hardships she could have been spared had she been woken earlier. Yisamito Shorikitoen: When they first meet as strangers, Yuriie and Shorikitoen flirt and continue to do so everytime they meet until their identities as Guardian Pluto and Earth are revealed. From their first meeting as Guardians P (and latter Pluto and Earth), they two guardians have a very rocky relationship as she refuses to work under the direction of a 'newer' and less experienced Guardian and he takes a disliking to the way she attacks the enemy; without consideration to those around her. As Guardian P (and Pluto) she disapproves of the way the other 8 guardians constantly kill and destroy the enemy, and soon takes great pleasure in swooping in at the last moment to heal and forgive the servants of the Nightmare Galaxy before disappearing again; much to the consternation of Earth. Once their identities are revealed, their flirting abruptly stops and they act cold and awkwardly around each other, even as Pluto officially joins the group. Over time while Yuriie's relationships with all the others quickly warms into true friendship, her relationship with Shorikitoen is much slower to thaw until Shorikitoen (in his civilian identity) is attacked by the servants of the Nightmare Galaxy to steal his pure energy and leave only darkness and nightmares in his heart. It is the effect of this attack that leaves Shorikitoen irritable and jealous, and in a rage. It is in this state that he becomes jealous of Raeen spending time with Yuriie (despite knowing that Raeen is gay and in a long time relationship) and attacks him, before kidnapping Yurrie and kissing her. Sensing the darkness that has spread within Shorikitoen, she kisses him back before cleansing him of the darkness. For a week after that Shorikitoen avoids Yuriie and the others until she appears on his doorstep and says that the only reason he got jealous was because he liked her, and that he only kissed her because it was one of his desires. She then dares him to kiss her again, but because he actually wants to and not because of being forced to by the darkness that the Nightmare Galaxy had infected him with. He does, and their romantic relationship begins. by virtue of their both quite reserved natures they aren't that affectionate in public, but soon all the other guardians note their closeness and discover the reasons why. Yuriie's longer experience in battling the Nightmare Galaxy comes into use in helping Shorikitoen devise battle strategies, that greatly improve their efforts against the Nightmare Galaxy. Shorikitoen is very reserved much like Yuriie, but unlike her can also be quite arrogant and proud, and he teaches her to be proud of her accomplishments, while her more forgiving nature mellows out some of the ruthlessness within Shorikitoen. Upon defeating the Emperor Tan, and graduating from Teanoe Academy, she joins Shorikitoen in studying at Chazeera University; though she as a first year studying Astro-Physics, and he as a third studying Politics. Shorikitoen would go onto become a minister in the Chazeera government while Yuriie would get her PhD. and start teaching, and doing research, at the University. It is after getting her PhD, that Yuriie would officially retire from her music career and she and Shorikitoen would get married (by which point Yuriie would stop dyeing her hair) . Powers: Guardian P: When Yuriie first transformed into Guardian P, she had access to her war scythe and could send a great beam of destructive energy from it. She could also send less focused energy from her hands, which while she became more skilled at over the years would never match what she could yield through the scythe. She was soon able to transport herself around, and as she grew more experienced she could travel greater distances easily, she also learnt how to do illusions that could move, walk and talk and were perfect as long as nobody touched them. She developed her healing abilities after 2 years, when she discovered that she could heal the chaos inside a person, by forgiving them and showing them mercy instead of just destroying them. She could access the knowledge of the past Guardian Pluto's through her dreams, though only part of it as because she wasn't fully awoken she didn't have full access to all the knowledge or her full powers. Guardian Pluto: Once fully awoken, Yuriie could travel further and quicker, and her illusions became corpreal meaning that they could be touched. She had full access to the knowledge of all past Guardian Plutos and could better control her energy beam. She also developed a strong prophetic ability, though she didn't publicly acknowledge it or tell anyone about it as it was a talent of Guardian Pluto that had always remained secret and unknown. She also gained a control of the wind. Category:Guardian Category:Pure Galaxy Category:Taenoe Academy Category:Chazeera Category:Teanoe Academy